1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella structure, and more particularly, to the improved design of the panel of the umbrella. The special design of the double panel of the umbrella of the present invention can efficiently save panel materials and provide ventilation.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An umbrella is used to shield sunshine by means of a panel attached to a frame, wherein, the frame consists of a plurality of movable ribs pivotally connected to a shaft. The panel covers the frame and shields the sunshine when the umbrella is opened.
Although the umbrella can shield the sunshine, the panel of the conventional umbrella is made of single layer of light cloth. In blocking the sunlight, the umbrella has bad ventilation which may make a user feel stuffy. Therefore, there are two types of combined panel umbrella on the market which can improve ventilation. The structure shown in FIG. 4 is one type of umbrella on the market. Referring to FIG.4, a panel (3) comprises a main panel (30) and a secondary panel (31), wherein the main panel (30) has a plurality of openings (301) spaced between the ribs (41). The secondary panel (31) is smaller than the fully opened main panel (30) and concentrically covered on the main panel (30). When the main panel (30) and secondary panel (31) are covered and secured on the ribs (41) of the shaft (40), the openings (301) of the main panel (30) is covered by the secondary panel (31) on the outer side thereof. With the above combined structure, when the umbrella is opened, air can flow into the space between the outer edge (311) of the secondary panel (31) and the main panel (30) and then into the umbrella through openings (301) of the main panel (30), therefore, air ventilation is improved.
The other combined type umbrella on the market is shown in FIG. 5. Referring to FIG. 5, a panel (5) composes a main panel (50) and a secondary panel (51), wherein, the main panel (50) matches the fully opened ribs (61) and has a circular gauze (501) therein. The secondary panel (51) is smaller than the fully opened main panel (50). When assembled, the secondary panel (51) and the main panel (50) are concentrically covered on the ribs (61) of a shaft (60), and the gauze (501) is covered with the secondary panel (51) on the outer side thereof. When the umbrella is opened, air can flow into the space between the outer edge (511) of the secondary panel (51) and the main panel (50) and then into the umbrella through the gauze (501) of the main panel (50). Therefore, air ventilation is improved.
Although the two types of umbrellas have improved air ventilation, there are several drawbacks as described in the following:
1. Bad Air Ventilation Efficiency
The main and sub panels of the two said types of umbrellas are concentrically superposed and mounted on the frame of the umbrellas. When the umbrellas are opened, the main and sub panels are expanded fully and the outer edge of the secondary panel is nearly in contact with the surface of the main panel. Therefore, the space between the main and sub panels is so small that air can not flow into the umbrella freely, and air ventilation and convection is bad.
2. Wastes More Materials
In the combined structure of panels as described above, the full areas of the main and sub panels are large. This design wastes much material and adds to the cost of production.
3. Increases Manufacturing Difficulty
In the structure of panels described above, the full areas of main and sub panels are large, and there are a plurality of openings and gauze with many holes. The design increases manufacturing difficulty, moreover, cost of the production.